El placer de la diferencia
by tara captor
Summary: Una serie de drabbles sobre fetiches. No, no participa en el reto del Kinktober. KanamexZero Tiene un poco de todo, tiene romance, un poquito de sufrimiento y mucho, mucho lemon, aunque no muy gráfico.
1. Agua

Primero que todo, quiero aclarar que esto NO participa en el reto Kinktober2017, yo solo tomé la idea prestada la idea. Actualizaré cada dos días.

Cada capítulo tiene exactamente 100 palabras.

Sabiendo esto, los personajes no me pertenecen y la idea tampoco, la trama si que es mía.

No tengo nada más que añadir, así que a leer!

* * *

Se sentía como si el mismísimo fuego del infierno lo invadiera desde dentro cuando veía el agua correr por el cuerpo de Kaname. Era una sensación ardiente que solo el agua podía apagar. Veía como si fuera hipnotismo las gotas de agua resbalar por la espalda de Kaname, por su pecho, su vientre, sus piernas; goteando de su cabello hasta acariciar su cara…

Cuando se duchaban juntos, cuando Kaname salía de la ducha, cada vez que fregaba los platos a manos o cuando llovía y no tenían paraguas lo invadía un calor abrasador que solo Kaname podía aplacar del todo.


	2. Animal

Había empezado como una tonta apuesta, pero ahora era una costumbre necesaria rozando con la obsesión. Ver a Zero con orejas de gato le ponía cachondo hasta donde nadie se podía imaginar. Era como si verlas le hiciera salir en celo, porque era incapaz de follárselo lento cuando las tenía puestas, hasta el punto de hacer gritar a Zero.

Muchas veces Zero solo se las ponía y la magia se hacía sola, no pasaban cinco minutos antes de que ya lo tuviera bajo suyo gimiendo como perra. Un punto extra que lo enloquecía era la cola a juego con vibrador.


	3. Antifaz

Feliz viernes trece!

* * *

Tener los ojos vendados y quedar a merced de un vampiro no era algo que él llamara seguro, sin embargo era de las cosas más excitantes que había hecho. Hacía todo más intenso, tenía que valerse de los demás sentidos cuando no podía usar la vista.

Kaname había usado un trozo de tela para vendarle los ojos, como extra tenía sus manos sujetas por las muñecas a la altura de su cabeza. Había notado que cuando le tapaba los ojos Zero gritaba y al quitarle la tela se notaban restos de lágrimas. No podía quejarse si Zero lo disfrutaba tanto.


	4. Arañazos

No sabía si de verdad lastimaba a Kaname, pero él necesitaba hacerlo. Cuando llegaba la mañana y veía el cuerpo del moreno cubierto de arañazos por todas partes hacía que toda la pasión de la noche anterior volviera a su cuerpo en forma de erección. Disfrutaba tanto arañando la piel de Kaname como viendo esos mismos arañazos manchando su piel hasta casi salir sangre. Esa sensación casi chirriante que provocaba la piel al romperse bajo sus uñas iba directamente a su entrepierna en forma de corrientes eléctricas que de verdad ayudaban mucho a la hora de correrse durante el sexo.


	5. Ascensor

No era el ascensor en sí, era el espacio pequeño y cerrado que representaba. Sentía un tirón en su entrepierna cuando las puertas se cerraban y entonces se abalanzaba contra Zero. La gran mayoría de las veces no pasaba de besos, pero si pasaban mucho tiempo dentro del armario, el cuarto de la limpieza o la despensa. Era como si ese espacio pequeño representara un mundo solo para ellos. Era el sentir esa claustrofobia, el sentir que no podrían moverse demasiado sin golpear una pared o la puerta. Era el sentir sus cuerpos tan juntos por la falta de espacio.


	6. Bañera

No podía evitarlo, inconscientemente todos los días esperaba la hora en la que Zero se daba una ducha para ir con él y ponerse cariñosos para poder follárselo. Era el hacer el amor en la bañera lo que lo ponía tanto. Sentir la fricción entre la espalda de Zero y su pecho cuando Zero lo cabalgaba, las ondas del agua cuando solo le sujetaba la cadera y lo envestía con fuerza o el eco del baño aumentando los gemidos de Zero… o simplemente su piel rozando con la cerámica de la bañera. Había algo que le hacía perder la cabeza.


	7. Cabello

Su color, su olor, su tacto… el cabello de Zero era su debilidad, sin duda. Lo olía y lo tocaba cada vez que podía, y si la situación lo requería terminaban teniendo sexo, si no tenía que conformarse con encerrarse en el baño a masturbarse pensando el pelo de Zero.

Lo olía mientras se lo follaba y eso hacía que lo penetrara incluso más fuerte. Lo acariciaba mientras Zero dormía y muchas noches se había masturbado tocando un mechón. No entendía la fijación que tenía con su cabello pero estaba seguro de que solo le pasaba con el de Zero.


	8. Coche

Iban de camino a la Academia en el coche de Kaname, aunque hacía más de media hora que no sabía por dónde iban. Sentado encima del moreno disfrutando de los baches más de lo que debería ni siquiera pensó en si el chofer podría escucharlos.

Gemía mirando a Kaname a los ojos, agarrando el pelo de su nuca como si fuera su única sujeción en el mundo. Sentía como las penetraciones iban cada vez más rápido hasta que los dos terminaron por correrse escuchando el sonido del motor.

Se planteó si tendrían un problema por hacerlo siempre en el coche.


	9. Colmillos

No eran solo los colmillos, pero abarcaban la mayor parte. Era el conjunto de cosas que los rodeaban. La forma en la que los labios de Kaname se movían al hablar y dejaban entrever los colmillos durante milésimas. La forma en que parecían amenazantes cuando Kaname se enojaba y lo delicados que eran cuando lo mordía. Cómo se alargaban y contraían dependiendo de la sed de Kaname. Eran muchas cosas, pero no podía dejar de pasar su lengua sobre ellos mientras lo besaba, a pesar de cortarse y de las constantes quejas de Kaname por lo sensibles que se ponían.


	10. Comida

Se preguntaba cómo es que no se le había ocurrido antes usar a Zero como plato.

Era la mejor visión que había visto nunca. El torso de Zero untado de caramelo y su pene de nata. La próxima vez usaría fresas para comérselo, literalmente. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápido haciendo que el caramelo se esparciera y viajara en diferentes direcciones, manchando las sábanas.

Lamía el caramelo, parándose a morder los pezones, sacando el caramelo del ombligo con la lengua, chupando el pene para no dejar rastro de la nata. En serio, ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido antes?


	11. Crimen

No había sido intencional, pero ver aquel cuerpo agonizando en el suelo cubierto de sangre lo había encendido. Le había suplicado a Kaname que se lo follara ahí mismo y este perplejo accedió. No habían sido las penetraciones del moreno lo que le hizo tener el orgasmo más intenso de su vida, no fue la mirada incrédula del hombre que yacía a su lado mirándolo gemir ni tampoco fue el conocimiento de que ese hombre había muerto viendo como se lo follaban duro. Fue el sentir sangre ajena en sus manos, la adrenalina de saber que había matado a alguien.


	12. Especial Halloween: Disfraz

Feliz Halloween! Espero que pasen una noche de lo más terrorífica y tengan muuucho miedo jaja

No sabía si subirlo ya o esperarme a la noche, pero no pude aguantarme y pues, aquí está. Disfrútenlo :)

* * *

Todo había empezado con una apuesta que consistía en que Zero no podía cocinar mejor que unos de los chefs de Kaname. Alguien imparcial como lo era Yuki haría de jueza. Si ganaba Kaname, Zero tendría que ir disfrazado de mujer a una fiesta de disfraces; si ganaba Zero, Kaname iría disfrazado de drácula. Kaname había perdido.

Zero rió con superioridad antes las pintas con las que Kaname se presentaría ante le seres más influyentes de Japón y gran parte del extranjero, humanos y vampiros por igual. El chiste solo lo pillarían los vampiros, por supuesto.

Aunque Zero no tenía previsto que el disfraz, aunque ridículo, le quedara tan bien; con el cabello peinado hacia atrás, maquillaje para hacerlo más pálido y los colmillos extendidos para hacerlos notar. El traje del siglo XV, la capa con ese cuello tan exagerado… era patético, pero por alguna razón, le excitaba.

-¿Qué tal me veo?- dio un par de vueltas para que Zero lo viera desde todos los ángulos.

-Ridículo- aunque internamente pensaba exactamente lo contrario.

Kaname le dedicó una mirada de fingido resentimiento y se acercó a él para besarlo. El beso duró varios minutos y cuando Kaname lo rompió Zero sintió como el moreno posaba una mano sobre su erección, haciendo que su respiración se cortara.

-¿Estás seguro de que me queda mal?- sonrió y empezó a mover la mano sobando toda la longitud sobre los pantalones; Zero bajó la cabeza y gimió por lo bajo.

Kaname no iba a negar que también estaba caliente, Zero lo mantenía en algo parecido a un celo constante que se encargaba de aplacar en la medida de lo posible con una buena dosis de autocontrol. Pero si Zero gemía de esa forma y se comportaba de una forma relativamente sumisa no había nada que él pudiera hacer.

Así que empujó a Zero hasta que calló sobre la cama y él se arrodilló encima, sentándose sobre su erección. Se agachó hasta juntar sus labios con los del peliplata para empezar un nuevo beso, que enseguida se salió de control volviéndose una mezcla de pasión, lujuria y descontrol. Mientras tanto Kaname empezó a mover las caderas como solo un vampiro sabe hacerlo, de adelante hacia atrás y luego de un lado a otro, restregando su trasero con la erección ajena. Zero no paraba de gemir dentro del beso; tenía sus manos posadas en las caderas de Kaname, incitándolo a seguir e impidiendo que dejara de moverse.

En determinado momento entre movimientos de cadera y besos descontrolados, a ambos les pareció que la ropa empezaba a sobrar, así que Kaname cogió la chaqueta peluda de Zero y tiró de ella hacia atrás cuando este se incorporó lo suficiente para permitir que la tela pudiera salir. La chaqueta salió volando en una dirección indeterminada de la habitación. Más besos y caricias hasta que de nuevo Kaname se separó para poder quitarse la capa y la camisa, pero en esta ocasión Zero movió sus manos de la cadera del moreno hasta sus manos, deteniéndolo. Kaname lo miró confuso sin mover las manos y Zero se sonrojó, mirándolo a los ojos.

-No te lo quites. – y ya no pudo seguir manteniéndole la mirada, así que la desvió hacia un lado, con las mejillas coloradas y el ceño adorablemente fruncido.

Kaname sonrió con una mezcla entre ternura y burla.- ¿No se supone que me queda mal?- Zero lo miró con reproche y soltó las manos, solo para abrazar a Kaname y atraerlo hacia él en un movimiento rápido. Kaname tuvo que usar todos sus reflejos y velocidad para echar las manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Zero para no caerle encima. Manos que temblaron como gelatina cuando Zero le mordió el cuello sin llegar a hacerle sangrar en venganza por dejarle en ridículo. Maldito Zero y su capacidad para aprender las zonas más sensibles de su cuerpo. Gimió con una voz más aguda de lo que le gustaría admitir cuando Zero no terminaba de despegarse de su cuello, mordiéndolo en diferentes zonas.

-Me encanta tu voz cuando gimes de esa forma- le susurró al oído y luego le lamió la oreja de forma perversa. A veces Kaname se preguntaba cuál de los dos ahí era el vampiro pura sangre, seductor por naturaleza, y cual el ex humano.

Cuando Zero se cansó de aquel pequeño juego que había empezado, giró en la cama para que Kaname quedara debajo de él. Puesto que no deseaba quitarle la ropa, fue directo hacia la bragueta. Desabrochó el cinturón y el botón y bajo la cremallera sin apartar los ojos de los de Kaname, quien tragó duro y solo atinó a pensar "madre mía…" antes de que Zero se agachara y lamiera los calzoncillos blancos en la zona correcta. Gimió, pero no apartó los ojos de la vista ajena, a pesar de que su vista estaba nublada y apenas veía.

Zero siguió torturando la entrepierna de Kaname durante un rato hasta que se dignó a bajarle la ropa interior lo suficiente para liberar el falo de cualquier tela. Pero poco tiempo duró libre, puesto que Zero se lo metió de golpe en la boca y empezó a succionar y a moverse con una velocidad más bien rápida. Kaname cerró los ojos con fuerza y gimió alto con un espasmo al mismo tiempo que dirigía sus manos al pelo plateado para aferrarse a algo.

Zero tenía que usar una mano para acariciar la base del pene, puesto que a pesar de que estaba rozándole la garganta, aun así no llegaba a abarcar poco más que la mitad de la extensión. La otra mano masajeaba los testículos.

Cuando Kaname tensó los músculos del vientre se separó totalmente de él, consiguiendo a cambio un fuerte gruñido y a Kaname retorciéndose frente a él. Ciertamente una vista que casi lo hace correrse. Casi.

Kaname en realidad era una persona bastante sensible sexualmente hablando. Que lo dejaran en ese punto, cuando casi estaba por correrse, hacía que se quedara al borde de la locura. Gruñía, cerraba los ojos con fuerza y fruncía el ceño. Apretaba las sábanas con las manos y se retorcía por unos cuantos segundos a causa de los espasmos que lo invadían. Incluso flexionaba las piernas.

Todo eso unido a aquel disfraz, era lo mejor que podía pasar frente a los ojos de Zero. Mientras dejaba a Kaname sufrir- puesto que en ese estado no se le ocurría que podía masturbarse él mismo hasta terminar- se levantó de la cama y se quitó los pantalones y los zapatos, quedando totalmente desnudo; luego volvió a subirse a la cama para acercarse a Kaname, quien ya empezaba a tranquilizarse, y se le sentó encima como había hecho antes el moreno con él. Notó que Kaname todavía temblaba y su respiración era bastante irregular.

-A veces eres demasiado cruel- se quejó cuando al fin fue capaz de hablar. Zero sonrió.

-Podría serlo mucho más, así que no te quejes- y para que no contestara nada lo besó e invadió la boca de Kaname con su lengua en un beso salvaje lleno de saliva. Pero eso no impidió que Kaname tomara su venganza; con una mano posada en uno de los muslos de Zero, con la otra acarició su espalda desde la nuca, acariciando cada vértebra con las yemas de los dedos hasta llegar a su trasero. Acarició su entrada de forma circular hasta que notó un escalofrío recorrer la espalda de Zero. Entonces sonrió dentro del beso y metió dos dedos. Zero gimió y se separó por unos segundos de la boca de Kaname pero enseguida volvió a besarlo, gimiendo dentro del beso. Kaname abrió y cerró los dedos en forma de tijeras, los giró a un lado y al otro, los dobló y estiró y finalmente, cuando notó que Zero empezaba a tensarse de placer, simuló embestidas a toda velocidad hasta que ya no pudo seguir el beso y tuvo que separarse estirando la espalda. Zero gemía con los ojos cerrados, a veces pronunciando su nombre, y movía las caderas para que los dedos llegaran más adentro. A Kaname empezaban a afectarle esos gemidos, ya no podría aguantar mucho tiempo más. Metió un tercer dedo que hizo que Zero se inclinara hacia delante y arqueara la espalda con un quejido de placer. Kaname sonrió mirando su cara, tenía el ceño fruncido y las mejillas sonrojadas, y más rojas se pusieron cuando movió los tres dedos lo más rápido que pudo, Zero gritó y se inclinó más hacia delante hasta que tocó la almohada con la frente.

-Kaname… ya… mételo ya- Zero había empezado a tener ligeros espasmos lo que significaba que ya no aguantaría mucho más. Sacó los dedos y acarició su espalda mientras lo besaba. Debía bajarle un poco los humos o a penas duraría nada. Se besaron durante un rato hasta que Kaname estuvo seguro de que ya podía dar el siguiente paso. Se giró de un salto y dejó a Zero de espaldas a la cama, como al principio, le separó las piernas y las dejó en el aire mientras se sujetaba el pene para penetrarlo. Cuando lo hizo, de un solo golpe, se echó adelante pegando sus pechos. Esperó un poco a Zero se acostumbrara mientras este enroscaba sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, sintiendo la tela del disfraz en su piel. Eso, de alguna forma, lo hacía todo más intenso y placentero, al menos para él.

Zero movió su cadera para que Kaname empezara a moverse.

-Fuerte… Hazlo fuerte, Kuran- con los brazos alrededor de su cuello pudo susurrarle aquello al oído con una sonrisa, sabía que no se resistía cuando lo llamaba por su apellido.

Kaname gruñó y empezó a moverse como un animal, haciendo aullar a Zero de placer. Se movía fuerte y rápido, llegando a lo más profundo dentro de Zero.

Después de un rato de gemidos Kaname consiguió darle a ese punto dentro de Zero que hizo que este gritara y siguiera gritando con los ojos cerrados. Zero estaba volviéndose loco, entre las deliciosas embestidas y la tela del disfraz nunca antes había sentido tanto placer. Poco tiempo más duró después de aquello, cuando Zero llegó al orgasmo toda su visión se volvió blanca por unos segundos y cuando esta regresó a la normalidad, una intensa corriente eléctrica le atravesó el vientre haciendo que gritase de nuevo y se aferrase a Kaname entre espasmos, todo su semen manchando su pecho y el disfraz del moreno. Seguido llegó Kaname corriéndose dentro de Zero con un gruñido.

Ninguno se movió hasta que hubieran normalizado la respiración. Cuando lo hicieron, Kaname se separó y se puso en pie ofreciéndole una mano a Zero para que también se levantara.

-Iré a lavarme- le dijo y pasó de largo hasta el baño. No es que Zero estuviera enojado o algo así, de hecho se le veía bastante relajado, es que no soportaba la impuntualidad y la suciedad y él estaba cubierto de semen y llegaban tarde a la fiesta de disfraces. Y hablando de disfraces, el suyo se había manchado, tendría que cambiarse.

Una hora y media después al fin volvían a estar listos para irse, y esta vez, después de un par de besos, consiguieron salir de la casa.

Al llegar a la fiesta, todos los miraron con mala cara por llegar tarde.

-Tienes que ponerte ese disfraz más a menudo- le dijo Zero al oído y Kaname sonrió.

-Será un placer.


	13. Cuello

No podía simplemente ignorar aquella parte de Zero, tampoco es que quisiera. Más allá de la atracción como vampiro, el cuello de Zero lo llamaba de una forma casi enfermiza, hasta el punto de tener una buena erección solo mirándolo. Y ni hablar de que los mejores orgasmos habían tenido lugar lamiéndolo. Era algo que no podía explicar, pero sentía la necesidad de tener ese cuello en contacto con su boca todo el tiempo, y más de la mitad de las veces ni siquiera llegaba a morderlo. Zero no le había preguntado nunca por ello, y él se lo agradecía.


	14. Cuerdas

Ese era el único momento en el que realmente le gustaba sentirse inferior. Sentir cómo Kaname le enroscaba la cuerda alrededor del cuerpo le excitaba. Amordazado y atado como un perro y el vampiro tratándolo bruscamente hacian que pudiera correrse sin siquiera tocarse. Se volvía loco al sentir la cuerda rozando su piel y dejando marcas. A veces incluso le pedía a Kaname que no lo desatara y se dejaba las cuerdas por debajo de la ropa, aunque eso suponía la dificil tarea de no tener una erección durante todo el día, y sobre todo aguantar las ganas de tocarse.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Siento muchísimo el retraso, no tengo perdón de dios T.T

Me surgió un viaje importante y hasta ahora consigo algo de internet. Intentaré actualizar los capítulos que faltaron (uno creo) lo antes posible, y luego volveré a actualizar cada dos días. Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

También me disculpo por las posibles faltas hortográficas, desde el celular es dificil escribir bien...


	15. Cuero

Solo necesitaba sentir los pantalones de Kaname rozando sus piernas o sus guantes sobre su cuerpo para que sus entrañas se retorcieran de placer y eso lo hacía gemir e incluso gritar por ello. En especial lo que la ropa de cuero que a veces usaba Kaname le hacía sentir. Siempre tenía que rogarle qie no se quitara los pantalones y que lo tocara con los guantes puestos, pero los resultados valían la pena. Le encantaba su olor, su tacto, su textura, su color... lo atraía y le hacía sentir placer, sobre todo si era Kaname quien lo llevaba encima.


	16. Dolor

Era sádico, lo sabía. Al terminar y ver el estado de Zero se sentía mal, pero era la única forma en la que sentía placer.

A él no le ponía para nada que Zero gimiera, quería que gritara y para ello tenía la solución perfecta: le cogió la muñeca izquierda y la dobló hasta que sonó un crujido, haciendo que Zero gritara de dolor. Ese grito hizo que llegara al orgasmo más rápido de lo normal.

Zero intentó apartarse y usando su velocidad vampírica lo giró y le agarró el brazo hacia atrás, rompiéndoselo también. Ahí estaba una nueva erección.


	17. Dormir

Se veía tan tranquilo y apacible. Había pasado de disfrutar de verlo dormir durante horas a no ser suficiente. Había llegado a masturbarlo mientras dormía, haciéndole creer que solo había sido un sueño húmedo. Zero nunca había llegado a enterarse.

Había llegado al punto de que, si por algún motivo Zero se despertaba mientras lo tocaba, el calentón se le bajaba al instante. No era lo mismo si el peliplata no estaba dormido.

A pesar de que amaba la forma en la que Zero gemía y le pedía por más, prefería por mucho tener sexo con él mientras estaba dormido.


	18. Espejo

No podía apartar la mirada de su reflejo, aunque tampoco podía tener los ojos fijos en un solo punto: su rostro sonrojado, la sonrisa burlona de Kaname detrás de él viendo lo perverso y retorcido que en verdad era, las manos del moreno recorriendo su cuerpo, su pene botando cómicamente por el movimiento, incluso sus ojos vidriosos por el placer.

Nunca había pensado cuan placentero podía llegar a ser el follar frente a un espejo. Era casi hasta hipnotizante la cantidad de cosas que podías llegar a ver. Lo que más disfrutaba era ver su semen saliendo cuando se corría.


	19. Esposas

No podía mover los brazos y eso le encantaba. Tener las manos encadenadas al cabecero de la cama le encantaba. Quedar a merced de todas las perversidades de Kaname le encantaba. Sentir cómo le penetraba y no tener otra opción que clavarse las uñas en las palpas de las manos, escuchar el sonido de la cadena de las esposas con el movimiento de sus manos y la cama, todo eso le encantaba, junto a unas cuantas cosas más. Era impresionante todo el placer que podía darle algo tan simple como unas esposas, pero él no sería el que se quejara.


	20. Golpes

Era consentido siempre y cuando fuera en la cama y no con toda la fuerza que Kaname tenía. Disfrutaba que el moreno le pegara, que le palmeara las nalgas hasta dejarlas rojas o que le abofeteara durante el sexo. Tampoco le gustaba que le pegara demasiado fuerte, a veces Kaname no se controlaba y terminaba haciéndole daño, otras veces le pegaba con miedo y no lo suficientemente fuerte. Necesitaba sentir ese escozor tras el golpe, ese picor que quedaba en su piel.

La primera vez Kaname estaba más pasional y cuando le pegó la primera nalgada hizo que se corriera.


	21. Juguetes

Se puso totalmente rojo cuando Kaname llegó a casa con una bolsa que ponía Sex Shop en la mano.

Ahora estaban en una reunión de negocios y Kaname tenía un mando en la mano que ocultaba bajo la mesa. No podía para de temblar y tampoco podía sentarse correctamente porque el vibrador entraba aun más profundo y no podía soportarlo.

En un momento dado tuvo que ir al baño porque ya no aguantaba más y apenas cerró la puerta del cubículo Kaname le dio el mando al máximo. Agradeció que no hubiera nadie en el baño que escuchara su grito.


	22. Llorar

Hola! Me he fijado y ayer pasamos las mil lecturas :) Muchas gracias a todos por leer, jamás se me hubiera ocurrido que llegaría tan lejos. Gracias! ^^

* * *

Podía llegar a ser muy cruel, ni si quiera le importaba si Zero le odiaba cuando terminaba. No era algo que pudiera decir en voz alta, pero necesitaba ver a Zero llorar para poder llegar al orgasmo. Y para ello usaba cualquier método. A veces lo penetraba con fuerza sin preparación, otras le decía cosas crueles al oído. Incluso le había llegado a hacer revivir la muerte de sus padres mediante alucinaciones.

Ver llorar a Zero le daba una sensación de control y poder que nada más podía llegar a darle. Y sobre todo le hacía sentir un placer aplastante.


	23. Máscara

La primera vez fue después de una fiesta de máscaras. Había descubierto que el sexo se sentía mucho mejor cuando Kaname llevaba una máscara veneciana. Sus ojos rojos resaltaban mucho más con ella puesta, pero no eran sus ojos, era la máscara. Se descubrió a sí mismo incapaz de cerrar los ojos o apartarlos de la máscara en todo lo que duraban hasta el orgasmo, incluso si Kaname lo besaba. Hasta llegaba a sentir la necesidad de tocarla.

No funcionaba si era él el que la llevaba, era la máscara en la cara de Kaname lo que lo hacía funcionar.


	24. Masturbación

Tenía un nuevo hobby, y ese era masturbar a Zero. No con la boca, sino con la mano. Como si se estuviera masturbando a sí mismo pero incluso mejor.

A veces cuando se sentía especialmente cruel, se limitaba a frotar la cabeza con rapidez y cuando Zero estaba por llegar, detenerse y hacerlo lento sin llegar a tocar la punta. Otras veces alternaba la fuerza y la rapidez para que el orgasmo fuera más intenso. Había tantas formas y posibilidades que se volvía loco solo de pensarlo. Podía decir que obtenía más placer masturbando al peliplata que a sí mismo.


	25. Morder

Era una necesidad el morderle, no por la sangre, si no por el echo de morder. Porque la piel de Zero era demasiado limpia, demasiado clara como para dejarla intacta; era como un lienzo en blanco. Le mordía el cuello, la mandíbula, la clavícula, los hombros, el pecho, los muslos, la espalda… quería morderlo todo. A veces le hacía sangrar, otras a penas dejaba marca. No eran solo los colmillos los que le gritaban que le mordiera.

Solo necesitaba sentir la carne de Zero contra sus dientes para sentir que abría las puertas del infierno en el mejor sentido posible.


	26. Moretón

Para ser vampiros no era ni peligroso ni excesivamente doloroso. Los moretones si iban rápido y Kaname necesitaba aprovecharlos al máximo. Lo malo era cruzar la línea cuando se los provocaba a Zero. Era necesario pegarle y él no disfrutaba siendo agresivo con el peliplata, pero Zero estaba de acuerdo con ello y él sentía placer al ver moretones, tocarlos o incluso lamerlos. Definitivamente era un placer culposo, porque a pesar de la tienda de campaña en sus pantalones se sentía culpable por lastimarlo de esa forma a pesar de que parecía que Zero disfrutaba del dolor que le causaba.


	27. Piercings

Si se paraba a pensarlo era hasta gracioso. Por alguna razón no podía mirar las orejas de Zero sin tener una enorme erección. Eran esos aros metálicos colgando lo que lo ponía tan caliente, y no sabía porqué. En la cama se pasaba el rato mordiéndolos y tironeando de ellos y el resto del tiempo fantaseaba con lamerlos.

No sabía porqué era, pero era de las cosas que más lo atraían de Zero, sus piercings; era tan excitante su frío y su sabor contra su lengua y su dureza contra sus dientes… ojala Zero tuviera más piercings alrededor del cuerpo.


	28. Público

No podía terminar de creerse que estuvieran haciendo aquello y mucho menos que lo estuviera disfrutando tanto. Era imposible que nadie se estuviera dando cuenta, estaban teniendo sexo en un tren en hora punta a plena vista de todos, por dios. Kaname estaba aprovechando los empujones de todos para penetrarlo y él debía callarse los gemidos, aunque con el barullo nadie lo oiría. Kaname se corrió dentro de él y se subió la cremallera antes de que las puertas se abrieran totalmente.

Iba a tener un serio problema para explicar el semen en sus pantalones y más en esas cantidades.


	29. Ropa

Le había pedido que no se quitara la ropa para tener sexo, y no era porque le diera vergüenza, si no porque le excitaba todavía más. Las ropas rozándose mientras Kaname lo embestía, el sonido que hacían. Poder acariciarlas casi tanto como acariciaba al moreno. Era una mezcla de sensaciones, por una parte estaba el placer que le daba el hacerlo con la ropa puesta y por otro lado la frustración de no poder tocar la piel de Kaname directamente. De todas formas solo necesitaba pensar en lo que le hacía sentir para decidir que la frustración valía la pena.


	30. Sangre

No era la sed lo que le hacía morderlo la mayoría de las veces. Era un deseo mucho más oscuro, que con el tiempo había evolucionado.

Zero estaba tumbado en la cama, cegado por el placer y mientras tanto él se dedicaba a arañarlo y morderlo para sacarle sangre, admirarla y finalmente lamerla. Ese ritual hacía que algo retorcido dentro de él despertara y se revolviera. A veces saciar su sed de sangre no era suficiente para aplacar a la bestia, a veces tenía que ver la sangre, tocarla, saborearla, degustarla… y la mejor venía de la boca de Zero.


	31. Sumisión

Era una de las mejores vistas que podía tener, Zero arrodillado frente a sus pies y con la vista al suelo. Si le dijera "chúpamela" él lo haría sin protestar.

Era manso, fiel y obediente como un cachorrito bien adiestrado, y si decidía ser brusco con él ningún sonido de su boca si él no se lo ordenaba primero.

No sabia cual de los dos estaba más enfermo, él por disfrutar de todo esto o yo, que teniendo a toda la sociedad vampírica lamiendo mis pies disfrutaba doblegar a la única persona que no me respetaba por ser el rey.


	32. Ventana

Damas y caballeros, les presento el último capítulo de este fanfic. Muchas gracias por leer. No voy a mendigar reviews, yo misma soy una lectora fantasma profesional XD. Pero, si alguien quiere, sea el momento que sea, un drabble de algún fetiche que no haya mencionado, solo tiene que pedirlo, no me toma mucho tiempo. Sin más que decir, disfruten de este último cap. :) Hasta la próxima!

* * *

Había empezado como una noche pasional y terminaron haciéndolo contra la cristalera del gran ventanal del cuarto de Kaname. Podía ver la vista completa de Tokio, sus luces y coches, la gente que pasaba y su reflejo semitransparente.

Se había hecho una costumbre el hacerlo contra la ventana, a veces mirando afuera y otras de espaldas. Pensaba que era por el morbo de que cualquiera afuera podía levantar la vista y verlos teniendo sexo.

Se dio cuenta de que ya era algo a tener en cuenta cuando lo hacían tres o cuatro veces al día sobre la ventana del cuarto.


End file.
